darling, you're (im)perfect
by LastMelodya
Summary: Bagi seorang Levi, Hanji adalah sosok sempurna yang bersembunyi di balik noda-noda. [ untuk Levi Song Festival 2016; day 4 ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** canon sett, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note:** entri one stand writing yang … paling gaje dan absurd T.T gak nyambung sama prompt-nya T.T gagal fluffy T.T maafkeun T.T

 _untuk_ _ **levi song fest 2016 day 4; indonesian [Sempurna © Andra and The Backbone]**_

* * *

 **darling, you're (im)perfect**

 **.**

Seringkali Levi berpikir, mungkin ia sudah terlalu lama hidup dengan Hanji, sudah terlampau jauh mengenal luar dalamnya, sudah terlalu biasa. Terlalu kasual.

Karena itu Levi menjadi yang paling risi jika melihat Hanji begitu _kotor_ , kotor dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Atau, ia akan menjadi yang pertama kali mengomel ketika Hanji terus-menerus mengejar penelitiannya, semalaman suntuk, dua-tiga hari, membiarkan nampan-nampan yang terkadang dibawakan Moblit atau Erwin menumpuk begitu saja, masih dengan makanan yang sama sekali tak tersentuh.

Ia juga akan mengoceh kejam saat Hanji tertidur di meja penelitiannya, dengan kacamata melorot di hidung (atau, terjepit sebelah lengannya, hingga miring di mata), dan ketika wanita itu bangun, ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Menyiramnya dengan air tanpa ampun, menyabuni dan menumpahkan sampo tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Selalu, selalu, dan selalu. Meski setelahnya akan ada gosip tersebar, _"Waaa Levi-heichou mandi bersama Hanji-buntaichou!"_ atau _"Tidak bisakah heichou melakukannya dengan lembut sedikit? Buntaichou selalu berteriak karenanya!"_ tapi Levi tak pernah peduli. Levi tak pernah peduli dan tak akan mau peduli.

Biar saja gosip menyebar. Ia lebih baik mendengar gosip murahan yang mengganggu telinganya dibanding harus melihat kamar mandinya berantakan seolah ada _titan_ kolosal yang baru saja menginjaknya. Sebab Levi tak akan pernah melupakan, waktu-waktu di mana ia melempar Hanji ke kamar mandinya untuk mandi sendiri. Hancur sudah kamar mandinya. Noda di mana-mana, sabun-sabun berserakan, dan, _dan_ , yang paling membuat Levi merasa tak apa-apa meski harus memandikan Hanji selamanya dalam sulit-sulit yang mengesalkan adalah, rambut-rambut Hanji yang tersisa di kamar mandinya!

Sumpah seribu kali, Levi tak akan membiarkan itu lagi. Biarkan ia yang mengurus rambut mata empat itu. Walau perlu sampo lebih banyak, Levi benar-benar tak apa-apa.

"Uhm, Levi- _heichou_ , bukankah kau sangat tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang kotor?" Suatu hari, Eren bertanya padanya. Levi mengangkat alis, bertanya-tanya mengapa bocah yang bisa dibilang segan dengannya ini menanyakan sesuatu yang (kalau dipikirkan) sangat tidak penting.

"Hn." Levi menjawab dalam gumam pendek.

"Kalau begitu kenapa …" Eren berkata pelan. "Kenapa _heichou_ sangat senang berdekatan dengan Hanji- _buntaichou_?"

Alis Levi makin terangkat.

"A-ah! Bukannya aku bermaksud mengatakan Hanji- _buntaichou_ kotor atau bagai— _eh_ , bukan itu maksudku—uhm, aku hanya … hanya …" Bocah itu menunduk lagi. Levi makin tak mengerti. "Hanya penasaran. Bersih dan Hanji- _buntaichou_ bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa bersejajar. Tapi … _heichou_ dengan senang hati dekat dengannya dan _membersihkannya_ , eh."

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan semua itu?" balas Levi cepat. "Rasanya tak ada yang salah."

Eren hanya mendongak cepat dan menatap Levi takut-takut. Itu memang bukanlah jawaban yang ingin bocah hiperaktif itu dapatkan, hanya saja … ini sudah terlalu di luar batas. Maka ia memalingkan pandangan, membungkukkan badan sekilas pada Levi dan pamit begitu saja.

"Ah, maaf sudah mengganggu dengan pertanyaanku, _heichou_. Selamat sore."

Meninggalkan Levi yang kini ganti berkontemplasi.

Diam-diam, ia juga bertanya-tanya.

Mengapa ia yang gila kebersihan ini merasa tak keberatan setiap menyentuh Hanji yang seringnya begitu jorok? Mengapa ia yang _clean freak_ merasa, adalah sesuatu yang wajar jika ia berdekatan dengan Hanji, yang notabene bersimpangan dengan kebersihan?

Dan lagi pula, mengapa Levi …

(pria itu tiba-tiba saja merasakan panas di belah pipinya)

Mengapa ia selalu berpikir, bahwa Hanji bukan hanya sekadar makhluk kotor dan jorok yang harus dijauhi. Hanji punya sesuatu yang lebih dari itu; ia pintar, ia kuat, ia berani, ia unik, tak terbatas. Ia _one in million._ Dan semua itu, dirangkum Levi dalam satu kata …

Satu kata, yang entah mengapa membuat wajahnya semakin memanas.

 _Sempurna._

Bahwa di mata Levi, Hanji adalah sosok sempurna yang tersembunyi di balik noda-noda itu. Ia sempurna dengan caranya sendiri. Ia terlalu sempurna, sehingga membuat Levi kehilangan kemaniakannya pada kebersihan ketika berada di dekat Hanji.

Hanji sempurna, dan bagi Levi, itu adalah hal yang absolut.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, gosip kembali terdengar.

"Kau tahu, _heichou_ dan _buntaichou_ mandi bersama lagi."

"Itu bukan hal baru, Armin."

"Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa durasi waktu mandi bersama kali ini … lebih lama, Jean."

Langkah-langkah gegas menginterupsi konversasi petang itu. Eren Jeager, dengan matanya yang berapi-api (ia selalu berapi-api, namun kali ini, _lebih berapi-api_ ) menyeruak di antara kumpulan teman-temannya yang tengah bergosip itu.

"Levi- _heichou_ dan Hanji- _buntaichou_ mandi bersama lagi!"

Semua yang ada di sana merotasi netra. "Oh, _please_ Eren, jangan membuatku mengulang kata-kataku beberapa detik yang lalu. Itu bukan hal baru!"

Api di mata Eren tak meredup, tangannya bergerak menyilang di depan wajah. Dan dengan segera, api itu menyambar kepada seluruh pasang mata yang ada di sini ketika Eren melanjutkan dengan seruan rendah.

"Tapi … sore ini … kegiatan mereka diiringi suara desahan _buntaichou_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
